


Glory of it All

by livsprout (livbean)



Series: To Spend a Moment with You [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Sweaters, a bit of pining, simply kywi being happy for 1k words, very much softe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livbean/pseuds/livsprout
Summary: Kym was quiet, watching as his laughter settled into a grin, as his slender fingers curled in and opened, as he faltered once more to glance at her.“I have an idea.”(Or, kywi share a moment in the rain)
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: To Spend a Moment with You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Glory of it All

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge, huge thank you to my kywi buddy, [Mac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandcaseus/pseuds/macandcaseus), for reading this over 🙇🏻💓

After a while, Kym had to admit it: she had a tendency of getting caught up in the rain.

Another thing worth noting, she considered with a small smile, was that William often found himself caught up in such storms with her. Dragged along on some whim or another, he would complain quietly, as if by second nature. It was rare for him  _ not _ to complain in her presence, a fact she’d mulled over many more times than she cared to admit- and, though this time was no different, his voice was much softer, bickering more for the discussion than much else. 

“You know, you’re going to die of pneumonia at this rate," he said, umbrella shifting over them.

Kym rolled her eyes, smile widening nonetheless.

“Your humor astounds, William. Have you ever considered a career in comedy?”

Will’s laughter faded by the time she glanced up to see it, his mouth set in a stern line, though amusement still settled in his features. “Do you even own an umbrella?”

“Of course I do,” she said. “I just don’t see a point in bringing it when I know you’re coming along.”

“Oh.” He let the conversation fall, seemingly content with their standing.

Through comfortable silence, Will adjusted his grip on the umbrella. Beside him, Kym pushed her hand from under their cover, letting the torrent nip at her skin, dusted pink in December’s chill. She wiggled her fingers with a smile, eyes on the street lights ahead. They glowed through the fog, smoothing the dark corners and brushing Will’s skin in gold as he reached out for her wrist, tugging it back under the umbrella.

His hands were quite warm.

She pouted up at him, just for a moment, stuffing her hands back in her pocket in an effort to ward off any complaints he might’ve had, and he said nothing, casting a tired smile down at her.

“It feels nice,” she said. “Cold. Like snow, almost.”

Will laughed next to her, eyes crinkling under his bangs. He brought a hand up, barely hiding his boyish smile as he paused on the sidewalk, nudging Kym’s foot with his own before she could leave the umbrella above then.

“Snow  _ is _ nice,” he said after a second, casting his hand into the rain as she had. 

Kym was quiet, watching as his laughter settled into a grin, as his slender fingers curled in and opened, as he faltered once more to glance at her.

“I have an idea.”

She tipped her head to the side, his cue to continue.

“It’s a very, very dumb idea.” He shuffled closer, bringing his rain kissed hand to join the other on the umbrella. “In fact, ignore anything I just said. We’ll freeze to death.”

Kym continued to stare. “Well now I’m curious.” She let out a huff of breath, watching it cloud between them. “Don’t keep it from me, now that you’ve said it.”

Turning on his heel with a nod, he started down the sidewalk, glancing back to ensure she followed.

The rain continued to thrum against the pavement, and Will drew to a stop once more, the street lamp above them threading light through his damp hair. Kym watched as he pushed a hand over his bangs, impatiently biting down on his tongue. 

“I would wait for the rain to slow, but…” he waved his hand with a grimace.

Rocking on her heels, she hummed, response failing on her tongue. He looked very nice in blue.

“Dance with me?” 

Kym froze, a slow smile spreading over her lips, and she couldn’t help but wonder how he was able to do that, to make her feel giddy and warm and pretty with so little said. 

“I’d love to,” she laughed. “Though that isn’t a very Will-like thing for you to ask.”

He rolled his eyes, nudging her away to close the umbrella and leaning it on the lamp post. Squealing, Kym darted over to him, clothes already dampened by the downpour. She grabbed for him through the cold, his hands landing at her waist and thumbs idly etching circles into her coat as she pulled her arms up around his shoulders. 

Their dance was simple, more of a sway than anything else. They found no particular rhythm, a fact which Kym was grateful for- she’d never been much of a dancer, anyways.

The rain continued to pelt down on them, the light from overhead reflecting off the water. A drop ran down her neck and she squirmed at the reminder of the cold, smiling lightly as Will pulled her against the wool of his sweater. His hand lingered at the base of her head, and she closed her eyes to the realization that, though he smelled more of winter than December did, he was infinitely warmer.

A moment or two passed- just long enough for her to memorize the way Will’s chin rested atop her head- before she remembered that they were drenched and it was getting dark and they would probably wake up with twin colds the next morning. Her stomach turned at the song of the city’s bell tower, cutting into Will’s quiet humming, 

She didn’t want to let go.

“We should probably get going,” she said, voice muffled against him. She pulled back, squinting up at him through rain heavy lashes. “We’ll get sick.”

Will laughed at that, sweeping a hand over his face. He pushed at her bangs, plastered to her skin, slicking her hair back with the rain. Beaming, Kym closed her eyes, letting his lips brush over her forehead, his thumb over the birthmark under her eye. They didn’t say anything, and she snaked her arms into his coat, letting him hide her from the rain as he opened the umbrella once more.

Kym sighed into his sweater, adamant on holding on a minute longer. She didn’t admit to that- not out loud, at least- nor did she admit that rainy days had become her favorite days, so long as he was there.

It went unspoken, of course. And neither she nor he could complain about that.

**Author's Note:**

> When it started raining last night I had been working on an entirely different idea, but I got bored and it bled into this instead 🧍🏻 I've definitely done kywi-in-the-rain fic before, but I very much enjoy the trope and I feel like my writing's evolved a little ways past where it was then, so I figured this would be a nice nod to that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; comments and kudos are appreciated if you did! Thank you so much for reading AAAAAAA 💓💞💗


End file.
